


Getting To Know Danger

by castielnxvak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, High school destiel, M/M, castiel novak - Freeform, humancastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielnxvak/pseuds/castielnxvak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester looked at Castiel, his green eyes glistening with some sort of hint that Castiel couldn't read, but he knew there was something dangerous about the shy-looking boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first destiel story, but it is my first high school au so hopefully it's at least decent.

"You goin' to the game tonight? Cas? Hey, snap out of it, man," Castiel blinked a few times to bring himself back to reality and looked over to his group of friends. He glanced back to where he saw the new guy standing, only to find him gone. 

Castiel couldn't help but think about how hot the new guy was, but he also couldn't stop thinking about how wrong it was to have these thoughts and how his parents would disown him if they knew. 

"Uh- yeah I'm going tonight, Larson is making me go with her," his friends made noises of understanding and quickly slipped into a different conversation, so Cas looked around the lockers for the new guy, finally spotting him again. 

He was wearing a dark green jacket over a black shirt with blue jeans, his hair was messy, but Castiel knew that was intentional by the slight shimmer of grease coming from his hair. The way he stood was kind of guarding, like he was made of wall and unable of slouching. Castiel tried to read the guy's face, but he was unreadable, especially because of the distance between the two of them. Just as he was about to walk over to the new guy to introduce himself, the bell rang to signal first period was about to start, and the hallway instantly filled with high schoolers hurrying to their classroom. 

Castiel pushed through the moving crowd of teenagers from fourteen to eighteen and stumbled into the classroom across from his locker, making him grateful he didn't have to sprint down the halls for his first class. There were only a few kids from his grade in the room at the time and some faces he didn't recognize so he slumped into a chair in the back of the room and unlocked his phone to make it seem like he was busy. 

"Hey Cas! We're in the same first period!" An excited, high pitched voice grabbed his attention and he looked up from his phone to see Larson slipping into the open desk in front of him and be politely smiled back at her. /Great/, he thought. 

"Awesome," Castiel tried to sound as excited as she was, but he was pretty sure no one could sound as enthusiastic as her, ever. More words were escaping Larson's mouth, but Castiel had no idea what they were when his eyes landed on the same dark green jacket he saw a few minutes earlier. 

A pair of green eyes met Castiel's blue ones that immediately flicked down to his phone when the new guy caught him staring. /Shit shit shit./ It wasn't that Castiel was shy or anything, but the intensity of the boy's eyes was something he never saw before, which intimidated him a bit. 

"Is that okay, Cas?" A hand waved in front of Castiel's phone and he looked up to see Larson staring at him. "Were you even listening to me?" He couldn't tell by the look on her face whether she was mad or hurt or both. 

"Um, no, sorry what?" Castiel shifted in his seat awkwardly under Larson's long glare, her brown eyes burning into his. 

"Nothing. Just pick me up at my house around 6 tonight," she huffed and turned around before Castiel could nod for a response so he just breathed an /okay/ and glanced to the side of the room to see the new guy fiddling with his thumbs. 

He could see an outline of the necklace that was hanging from his neck, resting above his ribs. The jacket he fashioned reminded Castiel of an army jacket some girls wear, but this one was obviously meant for a guy to sport. Even from the side of his face, Castiel could see the cluster of freckles swimming around his cheekbones and spreading along his neck, slipping past the collar of his jacket and probably going further. Castiel took notice of the white earbud placed in his left ear, following the cord down to his lap where a black iPhone was resting upon his left thigh. Suddenly, Castiel felt like he was stalking the guy, so he peeled his eyes away from his thighs and looked to the front of the room where the teacher was writing his name on the board. 

"Good morning class, welcome back to school. My name is Mr. Hanson, and I don't know most of your names so we're gonna go around the room and introduce ourselves. State your name and something you like. Starting with you," the teacher pointed to the girl on the way left of the room, meaning Castiel will go before the new guy. 

When it got to Castiel he tried not to look over to Mr. Mysterious before answering, but he could feel all eyes on him so he flicked his eyes to the right and saw him still staring at his lap. /What do I have to do to get you to look at me?/ Castiel thought and as if he could read minds, the new kid turned his head and looked directly at him, his green eyes hooded and on guard. 

"Um, my name is Castiel Novak and I like mystery," he stated not-so-smoothly while he kept eye contact with the person he was actually talking about. He was 'mystery', and there was something about him that made Castiel want him in every way. He made Castiel trip over his words with his shy eyes, when usually Castiel is good with words. 

He looked away from Castiel when it came to him to introduce himself and he could feel the excitement in his stomach to finally know his name. 

"My name is Dean Winchester and I like hunting," Castiel scrunched his nose at his interest, but there was something beautiful about his name. Dean Winchester, a hunter. 

"Oh really? What do you like to hunt?" Mr. Hanson crossed his arms as he looked at Dean for answer, who quickly stiffened and relaxed in under a second and it would've gone unnoticed if Castiel hadn't been watching his shoulders. 

"Deer, usually. I go with my younger brother and my sometimes my dad," Mr. Hanson nodded and moved on with the class since Dean was the last one. 

Dean Winchester looked at Castiel, his green eyes glistening with some sort of hint that Castiel couldn't read, but he knew there was something dangerous about the shy-looking boy.

And Castiel couldn't wait to find out what it was that made him so dangerous.


	2. Chapter two

Getting To Know Danger

Chapter 2 

 

The final bell signaling the end of the first school day echoed through the gym, everyone sprinting to the locker rooms. Castiel was walking with his friend Jack, talking about their AP Chemistry homework they had already gotten on the first day when he heard his name called. 

"See ya tonight, Castiel." Jack waved and jogged into the locker room as Castiel walked back to where the gym teacher was leafing through a stack of papers.

"Yes, Mr. Johnson?" His teacher glanced up at him and handed him a piece of paper with scribbled writing on it. Castiel scanned the writing, not recognizing the hand writing nor what it was trying to tell him. It looked like a strange address. 

"What's this for?" 

"I'm not sure, some boy brought it in and told me to give it to you at the end of class." Mr. Johnson shrugged his shoulders dismissively. A spark of hope bloomed in Castiel's stomach as he looked over the paper again. 

"Oh, okay thanks." Castiel was walking away with a face-splitting grin when Mr. Johnson called his name again.

"Are you going to the game tonight, Novak?" Cas nodded in reply and jogged into the locker room to change quickly. 

When Castiel was dropped off at his house from the bus, he tried to calmly walk through the doors so his family wouldn't question his giddiness, but it was hard to contain the smile. His cheeks started hurting and he honestly had no idea why he was smiling like an idiot over a guy who was a stranger to him. There was just something about Dean that made Castiel instantly attracted to him. And there's a huge possibility that Mr. Mysterious And Possibly Dangerous wanted to see him tonight. 

Shit, tonight. Castiel's smile vanished, his good mood ruined when he remembered he promised he'd take Larson to the game at 6. He glanced at the clock in the kitchen, ticking loudly as every second passed, mocking him. Castiel had less than three hours to get his shit together and pick Larson up to go to the game. Maybe he could meet Dean first and then pick her up? Perhaps he could even cajole the cute stranger into going to the game with them? That way Castiel wouldn't be completely alone with the monster that is Larson Carmichael. He glanced once more at the clock before bolting up the stairs to his room, nearly tripping over his sister, Hanna's cat on the top step.

"Dammit, Hanna." Castiel muttered to no one in particular and stumbled into his room. He scratched his fingers through his black hair as he took in the disaster that was his room. 

Clothes were strewn all across his room hanging out of the drawers, socks without their partner on his desk and his bed sheets were off the bed in haste. He sighed deeply before shoving clothes in drawers where they probably didn't belong, but at the moment he could care less. Castiel had little time to find this address before picking Larson up, and he wanted as much time as he could steal with Dean Winchester. 

The thing about Castiel is that he is gay, but no one he knows is aware of that and he likes it that way. So, to cover it up he agrees to go out with Larson on stupid little dates, although everyone knows he doesn't like her but they never question it. Just another stupid high school "romance", as Castiel likes to call it. Every time he mustered up the courage to come out to his mom or a friend, his legs start to quiver and his palms get clammy, and Castiel likes to think of these things as warning bells not to tell anyone, so he doesn't. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell his father, that would get him straight into an all girls school and church classes everyday because that's just the type of guy his dad is; not-so-understanding. At some point during his time of thinking back to the past, Castiel managed to get his room somewhat organized so he could make his way through to find an outfit for tonight. 

He knew he shouldn't try so hard, but it was difficult knowing what to wear for Dean- or Larson, for that matter. Eventually, Castiel threw on a black hoodie with their school mascot on the front and his last name on the back, pairing it with a pair of blue jeans that clung to his legs in the good way and hung off his hips slightly. There, that should be casual enough, and the hoodie does it for the school spirt portion. Castiel looked at himself in the mirror, staring at his fair skin and fixed his hair a bit to look purposely messy and when he was happy with how he looked, he checked the time on his phone. He still had enough time to do anything he wanted to do before he had to leave, so he thought now was a good time to go to this address. 

Castiel produced the now crumpled paper out of his back pocket and he started feeling queasy with butterflies in his stomach. What if it wasn't Dean? And even if it is, what does he want from me? Castiel thought as he walked out the front door without saying goodbye since no one was home yet, making him think for a second where everyone was. He tried to think about this morning and remembered Hanna had a tennis tournament tonight and his parents both had to work late. Perfect. Castiel stood at the city bus stop, fishing his phone out of his pocket so he didn't look like a loser around the people around him with someone to talk to. He shifted his standing position a numerous amount of times, feeling awkward around these faces he's never seen before. 

It was a strange feeling for him because he rarely got nervous, but there was something about how the world looked now that he was on his way to this mysterious address. Castiel started thinking about the mystery that is Dean Winchester and how the new boy managed to reel him in without even a word his way. The thing that made Castiel the most nervous was the fact that he had no idea if Dean was gay, or bisexual, or straight, or this or that. Hell, Castiel didn't even know anything about Dean. 

The loud city bus rolled to a stop a few feet away from Castiel, who jumped on first and quickly walked to the back of the bus to make sure he sits alone. A nervous thought ran across his mind; should he sit up front so he can get off quickly? The tired boy sighed, glued to the seat in the back as he watched the front of the bus fill in the matter of seconds. Castiel slumped against the window staring out as the bus jolted forward, making him slam his head again the back of the seat. 

"Ouch." He muttered, glancing to his left to see someone staring at him. 

But not just any 'someone'. 

"You okay?" It was the first time he had heard the boy's voice and the sound made an ocean erupt in Castiel's stomach. He blinked, not believing Dean Winchester was actually sitting a seat away from him on the city bus, where he was on his way to seeing the same boy. Castiel was caught off guard, staring at Dean Winchester's blazing green eyes with a dry mouth, his face probably red as hell. 

"U-uhm. Yeah I'm fine. Thanks.." Castiel trailed off, pretending he didn't know the boy's name, when he actually knew it very well. It's the same name he thought about ever since he learned it. Dean Winchester smiled, his perfect teeth on full view. 

"Dean. And you are Castiel Novak, correct?" He spoke lazily, like there was no effort put into his mesmerizing voice. Castiel nodded, unable to speak with the inside of his mouth unbelievably dry. 

"You can call me Cas, I mean if you want to." Castiel offered, slipping over his words as he spoke. Dean grinned at this, a new color behind his eyes that Castiel couldn't really grasp. 

Dean's POV 

"Okay, Cas, where are you headed?" Dean knew quite well where the quiet boy was headed, but he wanted to see how far he could push Castiel Novak. 

Castiel - Cas, seemed to squirm a bit in his seat as Dean stared quizzically at him, his head cocked to one side and a soft smirk rested on his features. Dean could see the poor boy take a deep breath as he prepared his thoughts into words. 

"I received a piece of paper with an address on it with nothing else, and I'm curious." Dean watched Castiel's shoulders move in a shrug, trying to pretend it was no big deal, but Dean could see the effect he had on him. 

"Curiosity killed the cat." Dean muttered, and watched Cas' features twist in an unsure emotion. He knew that his response made things awkward, but Dean usually did this to the guys he found attractive. 

Dean wasn't gay, nor was he straight. He was simply in between and sort of confused, but he'll live. 

"Right, um..where are you headed?" Castiel asked, directing the attention to Dean who smirked. He was thinking of toying with him a little longer, but decided against it. Cas seemed like a nice enough guy and he didn't want to scare the boy away.

"The same place." 

"So you did write this note?" Dean laughed, wasn't it obvious?

"Yes." The conversation was over, Castiel didn't know what to say back and Dean was fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a few days writing this to make sure it's good so hope it's okay!! thank you for reading:-) -kat


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so sorry about the wait but here's chapter 3! I can't believe people are still reading this even as I haven't updated in forever. bless

Getting to know danger chapter 3

Castiel's POV

 

After a while, the silence that dragged over the two boys felt tight and set an uncomfortable feeling in Castiel's stomach. It was hard for him to grasp the fact that Dean Winchester was sitting to the left of him, his head turned towards the window with his hands folded over one another. Not only that he was there, but also that Dean really was the one who gave him the address and now they were both on their way there. At the same time. Castiel wasn't sure if his luck was good or bad according to the situation, but he was willing to give whatever will happen, a fleeting chance. The silence gave him time to decide that if he felt too weird around the green-eyed boy, he would make up an excuse and pick up Larson for a small date before the game. 

Castiel also decided that if Dean Winchester was planning on killing him because he ended up being a mass-murderer, he would definitely believe he has the worst luck, ever. He rolled his eyes to himself at the ridiculous thought. Here he was making extreme assumptions about a seemingly innocent boy who has a nice smile and kind eyes; so why not just let whatever happens, happen? 

The city bus screeched to a stop, interrupting Castiel's thoughts and he saw as Dean stood up, casting a look over his shoulder to the black-haired boy practically quivering in his seat. He smiled down at him, cocking his head to the left. There's that smile again, Castiel thought to himself before standing and smoothing out his black hoodie to wipe the annoying sweat off his hands. 

"There's no need to be nervous, Cas. Trust me?" There was a heavy weight behind Dean Winchester's words that Castiel couldn't ignore, but he hesitantly nodded his head yes, making that smile appear once again. There wasn't a doubt in Castiel's mind that this boy had probably said the same thing to many other people, and that's why Dean felt the need to ask him already. 

"Great. Let's go, we're keeping the bus." A shock of electricity bolted up Castiel's arm when Dean surprisingly took his hand in his own, tugging him to the front of the bus. Castiel gulped as he noticed pairs of narrowed eyes that shifted between his face and their conjoined hands, reminding the blue-eyed boy of why he hasn't come out yet; the judgement. 

Castiel was sure that the strange boy holding his hand could feel the sweat leaking from his palm, but Dean didn't let go until they were off the bus and standing awkwardly on the sidewalk. Well, Castiel was standing awkwardly, his arms hanging by his side with nowhere to go and not sure how to place his legs. Dean wasn't looking at Castiel, though, his head was constantly turning and his eyes narrowed like he was looking for something in particular. As Castiel was about to ask what was going on, Dean turned to face him with a small smile on his face.

"We're here." His green eyes sparkled like something Castiel couldn't even compare to, as cliche as that sounds, and Castiel couldn't help but smile back. 

"Where exactly is here?" Castiel quizzed, an eyebrow raised as he gazed over his surroundings, not recognizing the place at all. There were only trees and street lights that were turning on as the sun was setting. He noticed the road was a broken one, potholes and cracks not missing a part in the road for as long as he could see. Somehow, the sky seemed more vibrant here, as if it hadn't been wrecked by the toxins in the air, but tonight it was a watery mix of pinks and oranges, blue not found. Castiel noticed the open fields that surrounded them on the other side of the street, across from the plethora of trees behind them. He realized it was easier to breathe out here as he took a deep breath in, the air smelling of cotton from the fields and oddly enough, dirt, which didn't smell so bad. 

Dean's POV

"Amazing, isn't it?" Dean didn't answer Castiel's question, instead he wanted to know how the quiet boy felt about the place he's wanted to show him ever since he laid eyes on him. Blue eyes looked up at him, but somehow they looked even bluer and more vibrant out here in the country, just like everything else. The mix of colors of the sky and land were few of the things that had Dean interested in this place when he first wandered here one evening. 

"It's beautiful here, Dean." Castiel closed his eyes and turned a little as he breathed in but Dean could only focus on the way Castiel said his name in tranquility of the moment. 

"If you think this is beautiful, wait until you see this." Dean grabbed Castiel's hand quickly, not wanting him to miss his favorite part of this place before he had to go. 

Dean tugged the shorter boy along again through the tall cotton field, ignoring the brush of the plants against his face. He could practically feel the unsure feeling that was orbiting Castiel's head, but Dean didn't want to waste time by asking if he was okay with this, because he knew Castiel would be once he saw it. 

"Dean, where are we going?" Castiel shouted through the rush of wind running past his ears and surely past Dean's ears as well. Almost there, Dean thought, pushing his legs harder, when all of a sudden Dean had pulled Castiel into an open field as big as a whole town. 

Castiel wasn't sure how big it really was, but as Dean released his sweaty, jittery hand from his own, he could feel the freeness of being out in the field, bigger than any field he's ever seen. His breath was jagged and he couldn't help but bend over a little with his hands on his knees, but Castiel also couldn't help but widen his tired eyes to the field that took away the tired feeling. He felt free, open, alive, scared. More than anything though, he felt alive. This was probably the first time Castiel felt he was in a place where he could be himself as a whole instead of sharing only bits and pieces of himself. Being in a big open field with Dean Winchester panting next to him with a wide smile, the smell of cotton and fresh air made him feel something he never thought he'd feel again. Castiel wanted to hold on to this feeling forever, he wanted to live there, as crazy as it sounds. 

Dean could tell how happy Castiel felt at the very moment because he felt it too. It was always a whirlwind of emotions going there, but he felt something else being there with Castiel. He knew he was crazy to be feeling this way about someone he literally just met that day, but something about Castiel and his innocent appearance lured him in. Castiel turned to face Dean after a while of turning to look all around them, the smile never fading from his mouth. 

"Dean, it's breathtaking here. How did you ever find this place?" He asked, sitting down on the flat ground that was surprisingly comfortable, and patted the open patch of grass next to him for Dean to sit as well. Dean chuckled at this childish move, but granted the blue-eyed boy's wishes and sat down, facing him. 

Dean laid back, his arms stretched underneath his arms as he watched the stars appear dimly while the sun was still setting. He could feel Castiel's eyes on him as he waited for an answer, but Dean wasn't sure if he could fully trust this boy with his dark secrets yet. So, instead of the full truth, he kept his reply short.

"I was stressed one day because of hunting and my brother, so I took my motorcycle for-" before Dean could finish Castiel interrupted him with, "Wait, you have a motorcycle?"

Dean moved his head to meet a wide-eyed gaze looking back at him, all the interest Castiel had in this topic showing behind the waves of blue. He smiled at the boy still sitting up and nodded, shifting his gaze back up to the darkening sky. 

"Yeah, I do. I take it to school most of the time. There's just something so free and fulfilling about the dangers of riding a motorcycle, you know?" He started to reminisce the very first time he ever hopped onto his friend's motorcycle, the feeling of clutching the leather jacket between his fingers as the never ending fear of crashing washed over him. He had crashed many times by himself, but each time just pushed him into loving the rides even more. 

"No, I've never been on a motorcycle before." Castiel's soft voice ripped Dean away from the floating images that played in his mind and he looked over to Castiel, an eyebrow cocked. 

"Really? It's a great feeling. Maybe I could take you for a ride someday?" Dean inquired, hoping his new friend would say yes. He wasn't surprised that Castiel hasn't been on a motorcycle, but the confirmation only boosted his desire to take him for a ride, to feel Castiel's hands clutch his waist with his head pressed into his back. Yeah, Dean would be just alright with that. 

Castiel let out a breathy laugh at Dean's question, letting his head fall back so he could watch the stars appear behind the dark sky. Dean sat up by Castiel's side, his palms still flat against the ground as his arms held his body weight. 

"What's so funny, Cas?" He asked, laughing a little bit himself as Castiel's laughter became more severe and louder. It was honestly the most beautiful sound Dean has ever heard in his whole 18 years of living, and he would do anything to hear it again and again. It was the kind of sound people burn CDs about.

"Nothing, nothing. I mean, me? On a motorcycle? I don't think so, Dean." Castiel wiped under his eye to catch an escaping tear from laughing so hard, but Dean had suppressed his laugh to a thin smile at his rejection. Castiel saw the look on Dean's face before Dean could even process how he probably looked. 

"I want to, I really do. It's just, I'm so prone to accidents, I feel like if I went on a ride with you, we'd both be damned to hell." Castiel clarified, a hint of laughter still in his words and Dean knew he couldn't be mad when Castiel had a perfectly good reason to not want to go with him. He understood that some people just weren't like him. 

"It's fine, Cas I get it," Dean smiled lightly before standing up. "I think we have to go, though, don't you have plans for the game tonight?" Castiel's smiled dropped and stood up quickly, Dean's eyes never leaving him. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. I have to pick Larson up and take her to the game at 7." Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled to himself but Dean clearly understood that Castiel had a date tonight, and it wasn't with him. Why would it be?

"Oh, okay yeah. The next bus is supposed to come at 6:15, I checked the times before this happened. Let's go." Dean began to walk off, not bothering to wait for Castiel. He had to admit that the feeling stirring inside his stomach was no longer happy, but angry and jealousy of this 'Larson' girl. Whoever she was, she was lucky. 

Castiel jogged to keep up with Dean's long and fast strides and he couldn't help but feel bad about ditching Dean like this. 

"Hey, Dean? I'm sorry about ditching you like this, I feel like an asshole." He was nearly sprinting to keep up with Dean now and he had no idea if he heard him or not.

"It's fine, Castiel." Dean's three-word response hit Castiel weirdly when he didn't use his shortened name. Dean knew he was being a jerk about it, but he just couldn't help it. It was clawing at him to be nice to Castiel after he agreed to come here with him and then go on a date afterwards. 

"Why are you going so fast?" Castiel breathed, ignoring the pang he felt at Dean's attitude towards him. Though, it's hard to ignore a feeling of such after feeling so whole and happy only minutes ago. Castiel feared he messed something up and he would have to go back to sharing only a piece with Dean Winchester, although that's exactly what it felt like Dean was doing to him at the moment. 

"I don't want you to be late for the bus stop," Dean quickly looked at the watch on his wrist, "It's 6:10 right now and there's still a lot of land to get through." He sounded as out of breath as Castiel was.

Eventually, after only the sound of crunching below their feet, the two boys made it out to the bus stop right as the city bus pulled in front of them. Castiel felt anything but grateful for the bus to be there so soon. He knew his destination would be filled with Larson and fake smiles; again, only pieces of him and they weren't even real. 

Castiel started boarding the bus when he realized Dean wasn't following him. He looked behind him to see Dean standing outside the bus, watching him with his arms crossed protectively over his chest. 

"Are you coming?" Castiel quickly looked at the bus driver and the people already on the bus staring at him and Dean, but he didn't care this time. 

"Come on, kid." The gruff driver grumbled as Castiel still stood on the steps leading into the bus. 

"Dean?" He pleaded when Dean just stood there.

"No, I'm gonna stay out here for a while. I'll catch the next one. See you later, Cas." Dean's voice was softer than earlier and he used Castiel's nickname he told him to use, making the guilt wash away with warmth. 

"Okay, be safe." Dean nodded and backed away from the bus, watching as the doors closed behind Castiel, blocking his view of him. 

Dean wasn't sure when the next bus was coming, but he was sure that he hoped it would be hours from now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so! chapter 3 done and done. i'm gonna try my hardest to fit writing this into my schedule for those who want me to! if you wanna keep up with me, my tumblr's are cloud--s.tumblr.com and umbarakat.tumblr.com (neither are supernatural!) I love you guys so much and I appreciate the kudos and reads.


	4. Chapter 4

When Castiel finally showed up to Larson’s front door, a flower bouquet in his hands for apology, he felt off. He didn’t want to leave Dean in that strange town all alone, even if he had been there before by himself. Castiel felt awful for letting him alone this close to nightfall, but he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. It was 7:15, and the sun was about to set, but he had to snap out of the past and focus on his girlfriend and the football game. Larson came to the door, an unhappy look spread across her face that Castiel was expecting. He had to admit, it was kind of a relief to be back in a place that he wasn’t a stranger to.

“You’re late, Cas,” she shut the door behind her, and reluctantly grabbed the flowers out of Castiel’s hands. Larson walked right passed him and he huffed, jogging a bit to beat her to the car, opening the door for her.

“I know, I know,” Larson climbed into his dad’s convertible and Castiel ran to the driver’s side and started the car. “My dad got home later than he thought with the car.” If there was one thing Castiel knew he was good at, it was lying. He’s had plenty of practice.

Larson seemed to thaw at his response, her hand reaching across to hold his in his lap. Castiel smiled at the familiarity and squeezed her hand. Usually, he would have flinched at her touching him, but after seeing what Dean had showed him, things seemed different. It made him think of how lucky he was to have a family that wasn’t broken and someone that loved him, even if he was just using it as a coverup. And that was the thought that jarred him to the bone. He was using this innocent - well, not completely innocent girl to disguise who he really was, and that wasn’t fair to her. She really seemed to love him, and he suddenly couldn’t stand what he was doing to her. 

“Larson-” Castiel started but she cut him off.

“Look, I know I’ve been super uptight lately and constantly making things difficult for you, but my family’s just in a rough spot right now and I really care about you. I’m just afraid you’re pulling away from me.” He looked over at her and saw that her eyes started to fill with tears. Castiel had never felt like more of an ass.

What was he supposed to do now? If he broke it off, she would be so heartbroken and never forgive him, but could he really keep doing this to her? Castiel thought, Maybe I could really love her if I tried… But that couldn’t be possible. He was clearly into guys. If he tried hard enough, maybe he could change himself and fall in love with Larson. And then his mind drifted to Dean Winchester. That boy clearly has some issues, Castiel thought, and though Larson has her ups and downs, she’s so simple and life in the future with her would be so...easy. There wouldn’t be any hateful words tossed at them as they walked down the street hand in hand, or cold stares. Castiel was truly conflicted, but as they pulled into the parking lot of the football field, he had to store away the thoughts for now.

He opened the door for her and grabbed her hand in his, squeezing her fingers. Larson smiled up at him and moved her hand from his to wrap around his waist, nuzzling into his side. Castiel slung his arm around her shoulders and walked them to the stands, where he found Jack and the rest of them sitting at the way top. His friends waved to them as they climbed the bleachers, and when they reached their seats, Larson talked to Jack’s girlfriend on the other side of her where Castiel wasn’t. 

“Thought you’d never make it, Cas.” Jack smirked and clapped a hand on his friend’s shoulder, making Castiel roll his eyes.

“You know how my dad is.” Castiel kept up the same lie he used before and Jack nodded.

The score of the game was 7-0, and he could tell the game was already gonna be a slow one. As Larson talked to Kristie, Castiel scanned the audience, finding himself looking for someone in particular. He didn’t think he’d be there, not really. It didn’t seem like his scene. But in the way front, he spotted a familiar green jacket and messy brown hair. His stomach flipped and saw that he wasn’t alone. A girl was whispering into his ear, giggling and playing with the hair at the nape of Dean’s neck. Castiel felt a weird sense of betrayal, but there was no way he could act on it because then he’d be a hypocrite. There was nothing he could do, and he felt completely helpless. He felt resentment towards Dean as he knew that Castiel would be here, but then he realized he didn’t know who Larson really was to him. He was, once again, stuck in a whirlwind of emotions. 

Castiel watched as Dean stood, whispered something to the girl, and walk towards the concessions. He shouldn’t, but Castiel found himself standing as well. 

“Want anything?” He asked Larson loudly over the crowd and she mouthed ‘pretzel’. Castiel nodded and climbed down the bleachers, careful to not step on anyone or anything.

He felt like a stalker for the second time that day, following Dean closely until they were out of sight from the crowd. Castiel jogged to catch up, grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled him to the side. He heard the boy curse as he tried to free himself from whoever was grabbing him until he realized it was Castiel.

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean whispered but was almost a shout. Castiel was filled to the brim with anger and sadness and anything else. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Castiel wasn’t trying to be quiet and Dean harshly shushed him, tugging him farther into the darkness. When he could be sure they were out of earshot of anyone, Dean stared at Castiel.

“Tell you what?” He asked calmly, which pissed Castiel off even more.

“That you had a girlfriend!” Castiel’s heart was beating faster with every word and Dean crossed his arms.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Dean said lazily and Castiel was caught off guard. “Besides, I didn’t think it mattered. All I did was show you a field, Cas. We aren’t fucking dating.” 

The words were like a fist into Castiel’s stomach. He knew they weren’t dating, they just met, but the way Dean had said it with disgust in his words hit home. 

“I just thought…” Castiel trailed as he lost his words and his anger started to dissolve into something else. Dean glared at him, waiting.

“Thought what, Castiel? That I liked you?” Dean let out a mean laugh and Castiel felt it in his heart. “Look, the only reason I showed you that dumb field was to mess with you. I was gonna leave you there by yourself.”

“Then why didn’t you? Why didn’t you just fucking leave me there by myself?” Castiel was shouting now.

“Because I realized you weren’t worth the trouble.” Dean said with such a calm that Castiel nearly dropped to the ground. The green-eyed boy pushed past Castiel, leaving him alone in the darkness. 

Castiel wasn’t one to feel so intensely so fast, but he had really thought Dean was someone different, someone special. But now he realized, he wasn’t. And he would never let himself do that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry i literally suck at updating this story. i wasn't gonna even add to it but i keep getting requests to continue with it so i'm gonna try my hardest at keeping up with this story :) hope you enjoy.


End file.
